The present invention relates to mattresses used in institutions, such as correctional facilities, detention centers, rehabilitation centers, hospitals and the like, and, more particularly, to mattresses that integrate a pillow including stuffing.
Institutions, such as correctional facilities, jails, penitentiaries, detention centers, rehabilitation centers, hospitals and the like, house numerous people overnight. Accordingly, these institutions typically must provide bedding for each inmate, patient or guest. Such bedding typically includes at least a mattress, and sometimes a pillow in order to provide support for the body and head during rest.
Fluid, such as water, blood, oil, urine, or other undesirable matter, such as feces, insects, bacteria, viruses, may soil the bedding requiring cleaning, sanitizing or entirely replacing the bedding at high cost in money, time, and labor. Thus it is known to encapsulate the mattress in order to keep the bedding clean.